funny quotes from house of anubis
by GertiePie
Summary: funny things that people said
1. Chapter 1

**Funny quotes from House of Anubis**

Patricia, Eddie, and Jerome

"Hey, Patricia can you leave us alone for a while."

"Why"

"Ummm, guy talk. Sports and cars and stuff."

"Well, Eddie thinks you play football in tights and a helmet, and you can't drive, so knock yourselves out"

Nina, Fabian, and Jerome

"You got it."

"Got what."

"Looks, brains, charm, everything you don't have, Jerome."

Patricia

"Welcome back to creepy towers."

Amber

"It looks pretty dark up there, maybe this midnight feast should take place in daylight, good-night."

Patricia

"I think he looks like a dork in all of them."

Alfie

"Falls off his chair in amazement."

Mara and Amber

"Who can get inside the head of a boy."

"No one it's not big enough."


	2. Chapter 2

**More funny quotes from House of Anubis**

riddle from the first season

"when daytime ends at midday; though tears of glass the eye shall see."

Fabian and Amber

"so what are you, a duck?"

"No, a canary."

"A canary dressed as a duck."


	3. Chapter 3

**More funny quotes from House of Anubis**

Amber

(To Fabina)" I can't run in heels, and if there was a party, I didn't want to miss out!" -holding heels in her hand at midnight in the attic with her jamies-(To Mick): "Mick! I'm the one who's supposed to twist under your arm! You're the man here. Supposedly."(To Nina)"What's that Nina? You think I'm a genius?"(To Patricia): "Don't try to confuse me with your fancy words.""That's what daddy calls a loophole." (House of Hello / House of Dolls)"Coincidence? I think not!""Go Nina!"(To Fabian): "Fell on Joy's lips, did you?"(To Alfie): "This is all your fault Alfie!"(To Nina & Fabian): "Sibuna Me!""Great Job "Boo!" (To Mick)"Weird place to keep your jewelry."(To Nina and Fabian): "So far, so Sibuna.""Do you know anything about "omelets"?""I'll take it to the grave. I never tell a secret" (To Nina)"Yup. You're old, fun god of moldy old wis-""I take it back! Books are awsome!"(To Fabian): "I didn't know you could do push-ups!"(To Fabian) "TUT, TUT, Fabian, TUT, TUT.""What would the Pink Ranger do?""What? Because of last time? But that's because you didn't warn me about the _sweating_. Now I'll know.""Mick I've only got one eye on!""I know! How about we do a story about a young girl who loses her parents in mysterious circumstances when they steal some treasure from an Egyptian pyramid. And then the girl was taught by a weird guardian in a big old house! But then the guardian tries to s_teal_ the treasure! And then the girl has to try to stop him. And then she gets help from some friends from the future. And they find the treasure. And the girl is _really_ happy. And the friends are _very_rich. And they all live happily ever after. The end!""I, Amber Millington, being of sounds and minds""Oh yeah. I mean no, it wasn't her it was me. I love to steal keys""Luckily, I have become very cluey lately""What Mick? Touble in Maradise? Oh my gosh, that was clever!""I don't do well with old people. They're all so... old, aren't they?""Yeah and a jewlery heist is _such_a crazy idea."(To Nina and Fabian)"Thank goodness your both here! I thought I was going to get eaten by a ghost!""You've just got to ask yourself WWVBD. What would Victoria Beckham do?""Ugh, who'd want to live forever? Imagine how wrinkled you'd get.""Do you think she really did see a G-O-S-T?""The bible says always be prepared.""I didn't want to miss anything, and these are my lucky heels.""So text her!""OK everyone! Time to make a discrete exit!"(to Eddie)"I am British ,I don't understand your jokes.""Maybe I'm going to have to start thinking also,"(Jason Winkler)"Can't I be a budgie instead."(Rufus Zeno)"Rufus, wake up.""Should I slap him again?""And all this time I've been so focused on vampires."(Alfie) "Maybe you should bang your head again.(Jason Winkler) "But why can't the cactus sing?"(Jason Winkler) "Flapping around like a lump on custard with a beak.""It's Alfie of course he'll do something stupid!""Why can't Frobisher- Smythe leave a key under a matt like any normal person?"(To Alfie) "I think we should give Amfie another try!""Um, i'll have to think about it..." (Alfie)"Think about it! What is there to think about?" (Amber)(To Alfie) "And I'm calm.""Fabian like you have any to lose."

Fabian

_"Joy, just because it doesn't have Robert Pattinson on the cover doesn't mean it's not worth reading"_ - Fabian to Joy in _House of Secrets / House of Attitude__"In girl language, jewelry might as well be a proposal."_"_I guess I am just... a crazy person!"_- Fabian to Nina_"She's just my study buddy."_- Fabian talking about Joy

Added by SunriseDaisy

_"You're my best friend."_ - Fabian to Nina_"Gustav, would you like to see my pin collection?"_- Fabian joking about Victor_"Victor...It's PARTY TIME!"__"There's no time like the present! Woo!"__"So I spend a lot of time at the library. That doesn't mean I'm a massive nerd!"__"And now you're a zombie!"_ - Fabian to Eddie_"If you mean crazy by trying to help you ... then guilty as charged!"_ - Fabian to Nina_"There are somethings I can never forget"_ - Fabian says to Nina_"My calculator watch!" - Fabian to Alfie__"What are you going on about now Alfie?"__"Quiet! Quiet, a funny story."__"Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." _- Fabian to Amber_"You know you're the one, right?" - Fabian to Nina__"Well, my chosen one." - Fabian to Nina_'_I have an Excuse but i completely forgot it ! Don't worry it was brilliant ! - Fabian to Ms Valentine__"Everybody loves pizza... Except for vegans...they dont..."- Fabian to Joy_

Patricia

Amber, you sound just like Corbierre."

_"There's some sort of conspiracy going on, and we have to find out what it is!"__"Where's Joy?"__"Stupidity leak (Patricia taps Amber's head)"__"Amber it's not fancy it's in the dictionary."__"I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but you are not my roommate! Joy is!"_ - Patricia to Nina_"She can't run and he can't add up"_- joking about the athlete and the mathlete_"Still American?"_- Patricia_*"Yup. Still Patricia?"_- Nina_"Yeah maybe...yeah maybe...yeah maybe"__"Sorry Joy, it's just after a while boy talk just sounds like noise."__"Great, just what we need, another patronizing American whose only reference to the UK is Harry Potter."__"Anyone who does not have a pendulum swinging in front of their face shut up!"__"Okay, Captain Curfew, I'm going as fast as I can!"__"Welcome back to creepy towers."__"I have never seen this girl in my life.__"I really think Senkhara wants to ruff him (Victor) up. And to be honest, I'm down with that"  
"Rufus is a fruit loop!"_

_Mara_

"Oh, if only there was some type of glove made of rubber that protects your hands from the water.""Okay...just don't jump out of anything.""It's probably just your biological impulse triggering your insecurity.""Who can get inside the brain of a boy?""I heard you talking about me with tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber." ~ Mara"Enough already!" ~ Taking Jeromes PSP while she was reading."You're not rotten!" ~ To Jerome on himself."Sick. Sick of myself""Or never, Is never good for you?""You kiss me then I'm sensibale and boring. Im sick of it!" 


End file.
